


别开门，走廊里都是蓝眼睛

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, M/M, 灵感源于对马克尔斯作品的错记, 过去捏造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 格雷尔梦到了童年记忆。





	别开门，走廊里都是蓝眼睛

标题：别开门，走廊里都是蓝眼睛  
原作：黑执事  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：葬格  
摘要：格雷尔梦到了童年记忆。  
警告：过去捏造；角色死亡；灵感源于对马克尔斯作品的错记  
注释：更多解释见后记

 

 

在难得坠入梦乡时，格雷尔见到了小时候的记忆。

死神需要睡眠，但他们很少做梦。梦神与死神是兄弟，但彼此并互不干涉。

格雷尔梦到了自己很久之前的回忆，久到他甚至记不清了大概的年份。他死于公元十八世纪末，那大概就是1780年左右的事。

不过，对于一个还没有桌子高的幼儿而言，年龄是并不需要在意的东西。

他正一手抓着桌布，努力踮高了脚，伸着另一只手去抓桌上的什么东西。然而一不当心，桌布被直接扯了下来。站不稳的孩子往后栽倒，满桌的杂物也朝着他砸了下来。

“当心——”

预料中的疼痛没有发生，他的背部跌进熟悉的臂弯里，同时另一条胳膊将那些即将倒下的器皿横拦在了桌子边缘。

他歪歪头，露出未换尽的乳牙对旁边的人笑。

“Nancy！”

男人扯了扯嘴角，笑得有些古怪，但还是把他扶起来站好，顺手将桌上花瓶里他想要的那枝红花抽出来递给他。

“回去。”

于是幼小的格雷尔握着被剪去刺的玫瑰开心地跑远了。

长大后的格雷尔才明白那苦笑里的纠结。

Nancy这个名字是女名，意味着高尚，温和，优雅。但对于男性来说不是什么好词，这意味着娘娘腔，以及同性恋。

真可笑，这个词对那个男人而言简直是侮辱。

明明这个词应该是说自己。

童年的回忆就像起雾的镜面，他能隐约窥见大概，却看不清细节。印象里他有一个银发的男人偶尔陪伴。可那人究竟是什么身份，他却并不清楚。大概是管家，或者偶尔来访的客人，却做着保姆（nancy）的活计，将他从危险与孤单中解救出来。

“Nan——cy，Nan——cy。”

甚至自己奶声奶气拖着长音唤着这个单方面起的名字时，对方也没多做计较，除了笑得不太自然之外，对他仍一如既往地温和。

“Nancy，”他抓着被子，睁着大眼睛小声请求，“给我说说故事吧？”

难得陪他到上床休息时间的“Nancy”似乎有些意外，鉴于这是自己第一次请求睡前故事。

“为什么忽然这么要求？”

“书上说，孩子们在睡觉前都会听故事。”他抓着被子的手指越发收紧，视线也开始躲闪，“可是没有人讲给我听……”

男人伸手摸着他的头顶，将那头不受宠的红发抚顺压平。

“真抱歉啊……”对方的语调末尾带着悠长的叹息。他在可惜什么，格雷尔当时不明白。

毕竟镰刀与伞是两回事，这是他很久以后才知道的东西了。

“不过，”男人似乎是想补偿失望的格雷尔，“倒是可以给你一句话。”

其实他这话甫一出口自己便犹豫了，然而小孩子看不懂大人的脸色，失落的眼睛重新亮起后里面盛满了迫切。

“好吧……”男人终于松了口，俯身在孩子的耳边，仿佛在泄密般，将声音悄悄送到小巧的耳中。

“那么，晚安。”男人提着灯离开，轻声掩上卧室的房门。

“晚安，Nancy。”

 

别开门，走廊里都是蓝眼睛。

 

红发的男孩提着油灯在走廊里跌撞地走，过于宽大的软绸拖鞋无法完全提离地板，一路摩擦出难听的趿拉声。

但是没有人出来斥责他的失礼，整条走廊安安静静，除了他之外没有一个人，一丝声响。

只有一路的墙上的画像在看着他。

一路的蓝眼睛。

小小的孩子被无数蓝眼睛注视着，越走越害怕，最后忍不住奔跑起来。

但是走廊漫长得仿佛望不到头，漆黑的前方是微弱的光亮照不到的远处。

最后他跌了一跤，油灯与右脚的鞋子被甩飞出去。孩子趴在地上，呜咽着哭了起来。

是因为疼痛，害怕，还是孤独呢？

还是孩童特有的，对死亡的敏感呢？

有脚步声逐渐响起，被刻意放慢放重，似乎是怕突如其来的出现惊到谁一般。

“小生只是暂时离开一下，去处理活计……”

哭泣声渐弱的格雷尔被熟悉的双手扶起，并被穿过腋下抱起来。许久未见的男人无奈地对他笑。

“好久不见，少爷。你长高了。”

“Nancy……”格雷尔擦着眼泪，声音还在因哽咽而颤抖。

男人不太擅长哄孩子，抱着他的手也腾不出为他擦眼泪的空，只得转开话头：“不是说过，夜里不要出来吗？”

这倒挺有效，格雷尔不再哭了，“刚才外面很吵……发生了什么？”他睁着红肿的蓝眼睛问。

男人暂时没说话，一双绿眼睛上下打量着他，然后才咧开嘴，一如既往温和地对他笑。

“不，没什么，小少爷。只是你需要换个地方生活了。”

彼时的在家中备受冷落的格雷尔以为自己得到了救赎。

然而后来他才知道寄人篱下的滋味不亚于另一个地狱。

在那个萨多克里夫家族被灭门的夜晚，被父母关在地下室里的幼子原本没过多久也该死于缺水。但他却不知怎的打开了门，顶着一路蓝眼睛的注视，也想去一探那远处的嘈杂的究竟，半路却遇见了银发的死神。

死神将他送到了他唯一的远方亲戚处，让这个原本终止于六岁的灵魂又延续了十余年。直到他自己割开了手腕上的动脉。

这是死神的宽容，还是恶毒呢？

格雷尔在死去般的睡梦中迷迷糊糊地想。

“该醒了，萨多克里夫。”

红发的死神倏然惊醒，睁开的绿眼睛盯着面前同样的绿眼睛。

“你在报复。”他评论，“你肯定是在报复我叫了你那么多年的Nancy。”

对面一身丧葬人装扮的男人笑得肩膀直抖。

“不，才不。”他勉强擦了擦口水，“那个称呼小生很喜欢。毕竟……除你之外从没人把小生当做保姆。”

“恶趣味。”格雷尔从棺材里爬出来，不知道是指童年的往事还是自己又被塞进棺材这件事。

看了窗外的天色，距离下午被威廉罚去整理图书馆，结果意外翻到了自己的走马灯，而不慎被卷入记忆昏睡过去时，大概已经过了四五个小时。

“你是知道我会成为死神吗？”

“啊……”男人收了笑，在谈及业务上他们都有难得的认真，“实际上，小生只能发现你的档案很有趣。你是那种有几率能成为死神的人类，小生不能插手，但能静观其变。”

格雷尔自窗前转过身：“别开门……指的是你想让我按照原本的发展，死在地下室吗？”

葬仪屋摊开手，或者准确来说摊开宽大的衣袖：“那只是一种可能。你可能会听小生的话，正常死亡，也可能不会听，然后，自杀成为死神。”

“你就是在报复。”

男人又再次笑到弯下腰。“格雷尔，格雷尔，”他半喘着唤，“别把气都撒在小生头上好吗？”

“别说得好像你不喜欢一样，老家伙。”格雷尔走过去揪起对方黑色的衣领，强行吻上对方仍在笑的嘴。

“我坏心眼的Nancy。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 全文的灵感源于对马尔克斯的《蓝宝石般的眼睛》中的“别开门，走廊里充满了噩梦”的错误记忆  
> 格子生前是某没落贵族不受宠的少爷是私设，因为贵族才有满墙的油画像的梗  
> 死神与梦神是兄弟是安徒生童话《梦神》的梗，身为梦神的奥列·路却埃有可以让乖孩子们做梦的伞，不过身为死神的奥列·路却埃（兄弟俩同名）没有镰刀，这里是我用了梗  
> 以及我在文里没能写清楚，老板不是真的是格子家的执事，他只是当时在附近有一段时间的业务，空闲时顺路来（在不被他人知晓的情况下）照看过几次这个有概率成为死神的人类孩子。后来他这片管辖范围的活计干完就走了，去处理其他地方的活儿，隔了有一两年才回来收缴这个家族的灵魂的（所以文里提了“许久不见”。不过对于没有时间观念了的老板而言只是离开了一会儿）  
> 啊没被其他人发现是因为首先老板都是在格雷尔独自一个人的时候现身的（死神有隐藏身形不被人类发现的能力，参见绿魔女篇德国死神出场那幕），其次因为格子不受宠，也不会有人太在意他，就算真说了也只会当成“小孩子的幻想朋友”  
> 卷入走马灯的设定具体参见动画死神物语OVA中的威廉，被走马灯击中能以第一人称的视角重温当事人的记忆  
> 晕倒在图书馆的格子也是被威廉砍断走马灯后带回葬仪屋店里的（虽然是很麻烦总需要善后的派遣员但毕竟是朋友  
> 格子之前没认出老板也是因为人类成为死神后活着的记忆会被逐渐淡忘，现在被迫重温了记忆后才想起来  
> 虽然在此前就已经是CP达成的关系了【。


End file.
